litanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Saeletia
The Kingdom of Saeletia, also known as the Saeletan Empire in Anglisc is a former independent collection of worlds that were ruled by dynastic kings before the forging of the Nova Anglian Empire. The region of space currently designated as the Saeletan Sector encompasses what was once this ancient Empire. Etyomology Coming Soon History Forged in the days before the great Empires that dominate the cosmos, the Kingdom of Saeletia is an ancient realm that served to preserve the old ways. Landing upon a desolate rock known as Demithca, the people colonised it against the odds. Constructing vast subterranean fortresses and habitations that could withstand the harsh conditions of the hostile world while capitalising upon the geothermic properties of the planet. The pinnacle of their people's success was the Badger's Claw. A natural protrusion of rock that was sculpted into a large five pointed temple. While the original goal of their mission was to settle upon the world of Demithca, their leaders elected to challenge the bounds of science further. With a home thought long dead and nothing else to strive for but survival, the Demithcan people set upon developing their technology further. At some point that many believe to be the first year of the Imperial Calander (according to House Polophylax historians), the first artificial wormhole was induced within the depths of Demithca. It took centuries, but the determination of the people lead to the construction of spacecraft capable of interstellar travel and over the millenia it was said that they colonised the stars and found the galaxy ripe for plunder. As a kingdom was formed around this inhospitable little planet, a strong leader arose amongst the people, Byzanthor Polophylax. He set out a set of egalitarian laws that would serve as the foundation of the Kingdom of Saeletia, the Demithca Proclamation. It was forged from plate titanium within the Badger's Claw itself, to be interred for all eternity as a symbol of the people's fortitude. As the kingdom grew it found itself encountering other space-faring conglomerates. Due to communications barriers, the Saeletans resolved to reeve and plunder instead of trade. This allowed them to grow large, but gained them many enemies and it is reckoned that they stopped expanding when they became embroiled in a war on two fronts. This time is merely referred to as the Years of Blood, thus an exact date cannot be confirmed. It could be anytime from 0 to 4000 ai. as no clear records exist of the time. However, legend tells of traitorous daughters and weapons of unimaginable power. Devices that turned kings into gods and turned gods to ash. When an end to the bloodshed finally came, it was delivered personally to a young King of Anglia. It was then that the ancient Kingdom of Saeletia would finally dissolve and melt into Anglian domain. Politics Coming Soon Iconography File:FlagBadgerkingdomConquered.png|Uncommon flag used to occasionally represent modern Saeletian space within Imperial textbooks, documents and so fourth Economy Technology Weapons of mass destruction and advanced ftl drives. Geography IorisMap.jpg|Map of Ioris Space, showing the Kingdom of Saeletia highlighted in red Demographics Category:Past Empires Category:Nova Anglia Category:Backstory Articles